LEGO The Choice of Destiny - The Videogame
About: LEGO The Choice of Destiny - The Videogame is a custom videogame created by LEGOCyborg12. In This Videogame you Explore the Mystical Land of Lorendo. Complete 24 Epic Chapters in this game and get 100 %! Chapters: The Choice of Destiny I - Specter's Message: Chapter 1 - The Council Meeting Playable - Leo,Kevin,Leo (Council),King Darvin Boss/es - None Enemies - Bandits Location/s - Dersador (Town,Council) Chapter 2 - Gladiator Arena Playable - Leo (Gladiator),Kevin (Gladiator) Boss/es - Gladiator 1,Gladiator 2,Jarom Enemies - None Location/s - Dersador (Gladiator Arena) Chapter 3 - The Task Playable - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task),Kahh,Ders,Zerd,Bobo,Chief Squirlston Boss/es - Parrot Head,Shlagar Enemies - Shlagar's Minions Location/s - Mistdell (Kahh's Camp,The Squirl Kingdome,Mistdell Trees) Chapter 4- The Specter's Message Playable - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task),Melvin Boss/es - General Spectro Enemies - The Specter's Skeleton Minion Location/s - Mistdell (Melvin's Wizard Tower) Chapter 5 - Pryston Playable - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task) Boss/es - The Specter Enemies - The Specter's Skeleton Minion Location/s - Pryston (Fields,Haunted Forrest,The Cliff) Chapter 6 - The Specter Playable - Leo (The Task),Kevin (The Task) Boss/es - The Specter Enemies - The Specter's Skeleton Minion Location/s - Pryston (Kir Dur) The Choice of Destiny II - The Stone of Chaos: Chapter 1 - Battle of Orpor Playable - King Darvin (Young),Aruthor,Zen (Young) Boss/es - Mountain Troll Enemies - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts Location/s - Orpor (Fields) Chapter 2 - Orcs Rise Again Playable - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos) Boss/es - Firmuld Enemies - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers Location/s - Valmeadow Chapter 3 - The Elven Kingdome Playable - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos),Elwë Culnámo,Huor Narmolanya Boss/es - Hargar Enemies - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers Location/s - Woodaria,Lorlea (Fields) Chapter 4 - The Exiled Dersadorian Playable - Leo (The Stone of Chaos),Kevin (The Stone of Chaos),Elwë Culnámo,Silviya,Zen,Dwarf King Gruddyeu Boss/es - The Wyvern,Zardo Enemies - Location/s - Wyvern Lands,Mount Bel (Dwarf Mines) Chapter 5 - The Umada Battle Playable - Leo (Umada Battle),Kevin (Umada Battle),Elwë Culnámo (Umada Battle),Silviya (Umada Battle),Zen (Umada Battle),Dwarf King Gruddyeu Boss/es - Mountain Troll 2x,Zardo (Umada Battle) Enemies - Garmaria Orcs,Garmaria Orc Scouts,Garmaria Orc Archers Location/s - Umada (Battlefield) Chapter 6 - Delvi's Ruins Playable 1 - Leo (Umada Battle),Kevin (Umada Battle),Silviya (Umada Battle), Playable 2 - Elwë Culnámo (Umada Battle),Zen (Umada Battle),Dwarf King Gruddyeu Boss/es - Delvi,Dur Enemies - Delvi's Wraith Location/s - Umada (Mountains),Bymount (Delvi's Ruins) The Choice of Destiny III - The Dragon: Chapter 1 - The Mountains of Highwyn Playable - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) Boss/es - Frost Beast Giant Enemies - Frost Beasts Location/s - Highwyn (Mountains,Ice Cavern) Chapter 2 - Icy Chalenge Playable - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) Boss/es - Frost Beast Champion,Frost Beast Smasher,Freezer Enemies - Frost Beasts Location/s - Highwyn (Ice Cavern,Arena) Chapter 3 - Old Friends Playable - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon),Kahh (Blacksmith),Ders (Blacksmith),Zerd (Blacksmith),Bobo Boss/es - Jenkis Enemies - Draia Bandits Location/s - Draia (Blacksmith,Village) Chapter 4 - The Three Wraiths Playable - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Elwë (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon),Zen (The Dragon),Gruddyeu (The Dragon) Boss/es - Sen/Terro/Wan-Shi Enemies - Skeleton Minions Location/s - Faymeadow (Wraith Temple) Chapter 5 - The Dragon's Island Playable - Leo (The Dragon),Kevin (The Dragon),Silviya (The Dragon) Boss/es - Dragix Enemies - Skeleton Minions Location/s - Dragonpond (Black Beach,Cursed Forrest,Dragix's Tower) Chapter 6 - The Dragon Playable - Leo (Dragon Cave),Kevin (Dragon Cave),Silviya (Dragon Cave) Boss/es - The Dragon Enemies - Location/s '''- Dragonpond (Dragon Mountain,Dragon Cave) The Choice of Destiny IV - The Lion's Choice: Chapter 1 - The Flashback '''Playable - King Leonardo,King Ferosto,King Faror (The Flashback) Boss/es - Dack Curse Enemies - Cursed Arsamur Warriors Location/s - Arsamur (Castle) Chapter 2 - Greyloch Playable - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice),Princess Jena,King Dorin Boss/es - Harmadia Enemies - Harmadia's Minions Location/s - Greyloch (Castle,Dungeon,Castle Rooftoops) Chapter 3 - New Wilde Playable - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice) Boss/es - Goblin General Gihni Enemies - Goblins Location/s - New Wilde (Forrest) Chapter 4 - The Mighty Lion Playable - Leo (The Lion's Choice),Kevin (The Lion's Choice),Silviya (The Lion's Choice),The Mighty Lion (Human) Boss/es - Crimson,Furo Enemies - Rock Monsters,Tomb Wraith Location/s - Lonely Marsh,Erihaven (Lion Mountain) Chapter 5 - Curse's Return Playable - Leo (Weary),The Mighty Lion Boss/es - The Mighty Lion (Cursed),Curse Enemies - Tomb Wraith Location/s - Falconbourne (Curse's Ruins) Chapter 6 - The Final Battle Playable - Leo (Final Battle),Kevin (Final Battle),Silviya (Final Battle) Boss/es - Harmadia (Final Battle),Mega Curse Enemies - Tomb Wraith Location/s - Falconbourne (Battlefield) Bonus Level: Bonus Level - Lorendo Playable - Mega Curse,Leo (Final Battle) Boss/es - Get 1.000.000 Studs Enemies - Location/s - Lorendo Characters: Locations: Faymeadow ' '''Highwyn ' '''Mallowburn Lorholt Lochburn Falconbourne ' '''Greyloch ' '''Fogdell Mistdell ' '''Erihaven ' '''Roseland Dragonpond ' '''Pryston ' '''Greenham New Wilde ''' '''Lake Mont Lorlea ''' '''Lochcrest Valmeadow ' '''Mount Bel ' 'Orpor ' '''Bymount 'Wyvern Lands ' 'Lonely Marsh ' 'Arsamur ' 'Draia ' 'Woodaria ' 'Umada ' 'Dersador ' 'Jaramia ' Red Bricks: Achievements: Category:Video Games